Harry Potter und der Bund der Freundschaft
by Reonar
Summary: Sirius, James und Remus gehen in ihrer Schulzeit einen Bund ein, den sie nach ihren Wünschen modifiziert haben. Nun wirkt er sich, wo sie erwachsen sind auf sich und ihre Freunde und Familie aus.
1. Warum lebe ich noch?

_**Harry Potter und der Bund der Freundschaft**_

Leise summend stieg Sirius Black von seinem Motorrad und nahm den Helm ab. Er kämmte sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar und stülpte den Helm über den Spiegel, während er sich prüfend umsah. Die rechte Hand bereit auf dem Gürtel, in dem sein Zauberstab steckte und die linke in der Hosentasche. So machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Mietshaus, in dem sein Kumpel, Peter Pettigrew, lebte. Seid einer Woche war dieser nun der Geheimniswahrer von Lily, James und Harry Potter.

Sirius klingelte und wartete, dass Peter die Tür öffnete. Nach zwei Minuten öffnete sie sich auch, aber ein junges Pärchen kam heraus. Sirius hielt die Tür fest und runzelte die Stirn. Als das Pärchen weg war betrat er das Mietshaus und sprintete die Treppen in den vierten Stock hinauf. Dort klingelte er wieder, als er die Tür von Peters Wohnung erreicht hatte. Wieder runzelte Sirius die Stirn. „Peter?" Rief er und klopfte an die Tür. Als er weiterhin keine Antwort bekam zog er seinen Zauberstab. „Alohomora." Murmelte er und das Schloss klickte. Er stieß die Tür auf und sah sich um. Alles war dunkel. Auf dem Esstisch stand ein halbvoller Teller mit Essen. Es sah alles nach schnellem Aufbruch aus, aber nichts deutete auf ein gewaltsames Eindringen hin. „Peter?" Wieder kam keine Antwort und Sirius drehte sich um die eigene Achse und sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren.

Peter ist Lilys und James Geheimniswahrer geworden, weil Sirius es für einen guten Bluff hielt, wenn alle dachten er, Sirius, wäre es und ihn jagen würden und Peter währe in Sicherheit. Sirius hatte nach Peter sehen wollen und dann abhauen und die Jagd beginnen lassen. Doch nun war Peter nicht da und es gab keine Spur von ihm. /Ein Verräter in eurer näheren Umgebung gibt Informationen an Voldemort über euch weiter./ Das waren Dumbledore seine Worte zu Lily und James gewesen.

Sirius Verdacht war auf Remus gefallen, einem weiteren ihrer Freunde aus Hogwarts, der seit seinem 6. Lebensjahr ein Werwolf war, eine dunkle Kreatur. /Voldemort scharrt dunkle Kreaturen um sich. Vampire, Riesen und andere. Seine Favoriten sind die Werwölfe./ Sirius Gedanken rasten noch schneller.

Ein Verräter in eurer näheren Umgebung ... Werwölfe ... Remus ... Geheimniswahrer ... Peter ... Verräter ... nähere Umgebung ... Peter ... VERRÄTER!

Sirius riss die Augen auf. „Oh bei Merlin. Lily, James." Er rannte aus der Wohnung, die Treppen hinunter und sprang auf sein Motorrad. Hastig stülpte er den Helm über, startete die Maschine und gab Gas. Er fuhr so schnell er konnte. In einem unbeobachteten Moment fing das Motorrad an zu schweben und sauste dann in die Lüfte und in Richtung Godrics Hollow.

Plötzlich spürte er ein heftiges Ziehen in der Brust und viel beinahe keuchend vom Motorrad. „Nein!" Er spürte, wie ihm Lebensenergie abgesaugt wurde, wenn auch nur in sehr geringen Mengen. Er landete auf einer Lichtung in einem Wald, über den er gerade hinweggeflogen war. Dort sank er auf die Knie und atmete keuchend. „Oh James, nein." Als er wieder Kraft hatte stand er auf und stieg zittrig auf sein Motorrad und fuhr weiter.

Von weitem sah er schon den Rauch über seinem Zielort aufsteigen. Sirius verkrampften sich die Eingeweide immer mehr, je näher er kam. Vor dem Haus sprang er vom Motorrad und rannte darauf zu. Er sprach Löschzauber auf die kleinen Brände, die vereinzelt flackerten. Er folgte dem Ziehen in seiner Brust und unter einem umgestürzten Schrank fand er den reglosen Körper von James Potter. Er ließ den Schrank beiseite schweben und kniete sich neben seinen Freund. „Oh bitte James, sei nicht tot." Flehte er und sah auf, als sich ein Schatten über sie legte.

Es war Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts. Er beugte sich runter und wollte Sirius auf die Beine ziehen, aber der griff James Hand und im gleichen Moment begann James Körper zu leuchten. Sirius verkrampfte sich und dann ganz plötzlich tat James einen tiefen Atemzug. „Krone?2 Hauchte Sirius und packte seinen Freund. „Tatze?" Wisperte dieser. „Lily und Harry. Tatze er ist hier … Voldemort."

Sirius legte James die Finger auf die Lippen. „Ruhig. Ich sehe nach ihnen, versprochen, ruh dich aus. Hagrid, ruf bitte die Auroren, hol Remus Lupin, hol die Medimagier." Damit ließ er den wieder Bewusstlosen James los, sprach einen Stasiszauber über ihn und bahnte sich einen Weg durchs Haus. Im oberen Stockwerk fand er Lily in der Tür zum Kinderzimmer liegen. „Lily?" Hauchte er leise. Er kniete sich neben sie und fühlte ihren Puls. Er konnte ihn ganz schwach spüren und so tat er das erste, dass ihm einfiel und benutzte auch bei ihr einen Stasiszauber.

Dann hörte er das Wimmern und Weinen aus dem Kinderzimmer. Sirius ging hinein und sprach auch hier Löschzauber auf den Brand aus. Dann nahm er den kleinen Jungen in dem Gitterbettchen auf die Arme und starrte einen Moment auf das verkohlte Kleiderbündel am Boden. „Hey Harry. Ich bin ja da kleiner. Alles wird gut, das verspreche ich dir." Er nahm ein Tuch von der Wickelkommode und wischte damit das Blut von Harrys Stirn. Dann setzte er sich mit ihm neben Lily auf den Boden und hielt Harry sanft im Arm.

So fanden sie die Auroren und zwei Medimagier. „Alles wird gut, Harry. Mummy und Daddy kommen wieder in Ordnung, ganz bestimmt." Sprach er immer wieder leise zu den inzwischen erschöpft eingeschlafenen Baby. Mad-Eye Moody humpelte auf ihn zu. „Leg den Zauberstab weg, Black!" Sirius deutete verschwommen neben sich. „Er liegt hier irgendwo." Meinte er schwach. Die Medimagier versorgten derweil Lily. „Sie ist auch mit einem Stasiszauber belegt worden." Meinte einer und Sirius nickte leicht. „Ich wusste nicht wann ihr kommt." Meinte er und strich über Harrys Händchen. „Harry hat einen Schnitt an der Stirn." Informierte er sie dann.

Einer der Medimagier kam zu ihnen und sah sich den Schnitt an. „Das ist ein Schnitt von einem starken Fluch, das wird ein unheilbare Narbe geben." Sirius nickte und stand vorsichtig auf, nahm aus dem Gitterbett Harrys Kuscheldecke und seine Plüschtiere. Hund, Wolf, Hirsch und Löwen, ohne die er nie ruhig schlief und packte sie in eine Tasche. „Was wird das Black?" Fragte ein Auror unwirsch. „Ohne die kann Harry nicht schlafen." Er steckte noch andere Sachen für Harry in die Tasche. Dann folgte er den Medimagiern, die Lily nach unten brachten. Der Auror wollte aufbegehren, doch Moody hielt ihn zurück. „Shacklebolt, du bleibst bei Black." Der junge, schwarze Auror nickte und ging mit Sirius hinunter.

Sirius erblickte Dumbledore, der bei Hagrid stand und ging zu ihnen. „Wo ist Remus?" Fragte er. Sirius Stimme klang erschöpft und leer. „Mr. Black, geben sie mir bitte Harry und dann folgen sie den Auroren ins Ministerium." Meinte Dumbledore. Doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich muss auf ihn aufpassen, bis Lily und James wieder gesund sind." Meinte er. „Sirius, mach keine Zicken." Sirius drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um. „Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe, Frank. Geht lieber und sucht diesen Verräter, der hierfür verantwortlich ist. Findet ihn, ehe ich es tue und ihn in kleine Stücke zerhacke."

Frank Longbottom hob eine Braue. „Mr. Black, sie sind der Geheimniswahrer der Potters gewesen." Meinte Dumbledore. Alle sahen ihn an und beobachteten ihn scharf und Hagrid knurrte. Dann schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. „Nein, das war ich nicht. Ich bin kein Todesser." Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Mr. Potters Wahl, waren sie, dass war offensichtlich und jeder wusste es." Keifte der Auror von vorher wieder. Sirius drehte sich zu ihn um. „Offensichtlich ist in diesen Zeiten nicht sehr logisch, effektiv oder sicher, finden sie nicht?" Fragte er. „Mr. Black, erklären sie es uns bitte." Sirius drehte sich wieder zu Dumbledore. „Ein Bluff." Meinte er. „Alle sollten denken ich wäre es. Offensichtlichste Wahl. Alle Todesser jagen mich. Der echte Geheimniswahrer währe solange ich lebe sicher." Frank sah ihn an. „Remus?" Sirius Blick verdunkelte sich und er wurde traurig. „Ich habe ihn nicht vertraut." Meinte er. „Wir haben die Wahl getroffen, die Voldemort, wie wir dachten am wenigsten erwartet hätte. Das kleinste Licht, ein unbegabter Wurm, am leichtesten zu beeinflussen und ein Todesser, weil er nicht den Schneid gehabt hatte lieber zu sterben, als nein zu sagen." Redete er sich in Rage. „Peter?" Fragte Alice geschockt. Sirius hatte eine Hand zu Fäusten geballt. „Ich habe versagt, ich wollte sie doch beschützen!"

Alice kam langsam zu ich. „Gib mir Harry, Sirius. Danach gehen wir zu Lily und James. Okay?" Sirius sah sie an und ließ Harry in ihren Armen, nachdem sie ihn umarmt hatte.

Frank kam zu Sirius. „Sirius, bis hier alles geklärt ist, bleibst du bei mir und Kingsley. Außerdem musst du magische Handschellen tragen." Sirius nickte leicht, sah Frank aber flehend an. „Aber bitte holt Remus. James braucht ihn und mich. Die Heiler werden für ihn nichts ausrichten können." Meinte er. Dumbledore drehte sich zu Hagrid. „Hagrid, geh und hole bitte Remus Lupin und bring ihn ins St. Mungo." Hagrid nickte. „Sofort Professor."

Sirius behielt Alice immer im Auge, während Frank im die magischen Handschellen anlegte. Dann ließ Dumbledore einen Portschlüssel erscheinen. „Alastor, fahnde bitte nach Mr. Pettigrew. Ich würde gerne erfahren, was er zu dem ganzen zu sagen hat." Sirius sah über seine Schulter zu Mad-Eye Moody. „Peter ist ein nicht registrierter Animagus. Seine Gestallt ist eine Ratte." Rief er noch, bevor Dumbledore den Portschlüssel aktivierte und sie davon gerissen wurden. Seine Begleiter starrten ihn an, als sie im St. Mungo, in einem Raum, in dem mehrere Heiler sich gerade um James kümmerten. „Mr. Black, wie kommen sie darauf, dass Mr. Pettigrew ein nicht registrierter Animagus ist?" Wollte Dumbledore wissen. Sirius lächelte wehmütig bei der Erinnerung. „James und ich wurden auch welche. Wir lernten seit dem 1. Jahr, wie man es anstellte. Seit wir wussten, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist. Am ende des vierten Jahres schafften wir die Verwandlung und seit dem fünften Jahr war Remus zu Vollmond nie mehr alleine." Erklärte er leise. Dumbledore sah ihn erstaunt an und Frank schien etwas einzufallen. „Das Bild auf James Tisch i eurem Büro. Ein Hirsch, neben Lily, die Harry im Arm hat und daneben Remus, der einen schwarzen zottigen, sehr riesigen Hund krault und im Geweih des Hirsches saß eine Ratte." Meinte er. Sirius nickte. „James nannten wir deswegen Krone, Remus als Werwolf Moony, mich als der Hund Tatze und Peter ist Wurmschwanz."

Dumbledore schnaufte. „Was habt ihr vier eigentlich noch alles unter meiner Nase getrieben? Ich hoffe ihr wisst, dass das Gesetzeswidrig war und ist." Sirius nickte leicht. „Ja, das wussten und wissen wir. Aber um Remus beistand zu geben, damit er zu Vollmond nicht mehr alleine ist, war uns in diesem Fall wichtiger. Remus behielt ab da an unter unserem Einfluss seinen Verstand und erinnerte sich an die Nächte, die wir zusammen verbracht haben. Er war und ist so nicht gefährlich für uns." Meinte Sirius. „Und bisher hat es mir und James mehrmals das leben gerettet bei einem Auftrag, wenn wir Todesser verfolgt haben."

Sirius verstummte, als Hagrid und Remus in den Raum kamen. Als Remus Sirius entdeckte wurde er zornesrot. „Du! Was? Was hast du nun schon wieder getan?" Brüllte er, kam auf Sirius zu, packte ihn am Kragen und stieß ihn grob gegen die Wand hinter ihm. „Wie konntest du das nur tun?" Sirius sah ihn flehend an. „Remus, ich habe sie nicht verraten, du musst mir glauben. Ich bin nicht der Geheimniswahrer gewesen. Ich bin kein Verräter. Ich habe gedacht du wärst es und so habe ich James heimlich vorgeschlagen Peter an meiner statt zu nehmen." Wimmerte er, da Remus Hände sich durch sein Hemd in seine Schultern gruben. „Du ... du dachtest ... ich hätte ... ich wäre einer von seinen ... oh, Sirius." Remus sah ihn fest in die Augen und tränen bildeten sich in Sirius seinen. „Es tut mir leid Remus, ich habe nie auch nur im entferntesten an Peter gedacht. Ich hatte solche Angst um James und Lily und klein Harry." Remus nickte und lockerte den Griff und umarmte ihn. „ich glaube dir Sirius." Er sah ihn fest an. „Gehen wir zu James, er braucht uns jetzt."

Der junge Auror von vorhin trat Remus in den Weg. „Verschwinde Werwolf. Das letzte was Potter jetzt braucht sind ein Monster und dieser Verräter." Sirius knurrte und stemmte sich gegen Remus. „Nenn ihn nicht Monster du elendes kleines Würstchen. Du Idiot hast doch von nichts eine Ahnung." Remus hielt ihn fest. „Beruhige dich Sirius." Er drehte sich zu Dumbledore. „Professor, es besteht ein Bund zwischen, Sirius, James und mir. Wir können uns nicht gegenseitig verletzten, oder verraten. Der Bund hätte uns dafür bestraft. Also kann Sirius nicht der Verräter sein. Was aber viel wichtiger ist, ist das James durch den Bund am Leben erhalten wird. Das passiert, indem er kleine Mengen an Lebensenergie von Sirius und mir abzapft. Aber um überleben zu können braucht er einen totalen Energieaustausch mit uns beiden." Erklärte er ruhig. „Ein Freundschaftsbund? Welcher könnte so mächtig sein?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein direkter Freundschaftsbund. Ein Bund, den wir selbst verfasst und geschlossen haben. Es hat uns eine weile Recherche und große Anstrengung unserer drei hübschen Köpfchen benötigt um ihn zu erschaffen und dann zu schließen. Der Bund hat Peter aber nicht akzeptiert. Das haben wir später erst herausgefunden." Erklärte er und Dumbledore seufzte. „Ihr macht mich echt fertig." Murmelte er und nickte dann. „Gut. Kingsley nimm Mr. Black die Handschellen ab. Du und Frank behaltet ihn im Auge. Alice du kümmerst dich freundlicherweise weiter um unseren kleinen Harry hier." Alice Longbottom nickte und setzte sich mit dem Baby im Arm auf einen Sessel. Sirius und Remus gingen zu James Bett. Die Heiler hatten den Stasiszauber noch nicht gelöst. „Treten sie bitte zurück. Einer wird wenn ich es sage den Stasiszauber lösen. Und egal was passiert, niemand greift ein." Meinte Remus befehlend. In dem Moment betraten Moody und Barty Crouch Senior den Raum. „Nehmen sie den Verräter sofort fest und schaffen sie ihn hier weg." Rief Crouch und deutete auf Sirius. „Barty, sei bitte nicht so vorschnell. Es ist alles etwas komplizierter. Warten wir also bitte, bis die Potters genesen sind und eine Aussage machen können." Beruhige Dumbledore ihn. Dan nickte er Remus und Sirius zu. „Fangt schon an."

Sirius und Remus schlossen die Augen und konzentrierten sich. Auf den Handflächen ihrer rechten Hände formten sich jeweils fünf kleine blau leuchtende Kugeln. Sirius griff James rechte Hand mit seiner linken Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust, direkt über dem Herzen. Dann legte er Remus seine rechte Hand auf dessen Herzen. Remus erschauerte leicht und legte seine Hand auf James Herzen. Alle im Raum sahen gebannt zu. „Beendet den Stasiszauber." Befahl Remus und einer der Medimagier löste wie befohlen den Zauber. Sofort bäumte sich der Körper von James Potter auf und fing an zu zittern. Sirius spürte sofort wieder das absaugen von Lebensenergie. Die Anwesenden zuckten zusammen, als die fünf Kugeln von Remus sich um ihn zu drehen begangen und kleine blaue Blitze über seinen rechten Arm liefen und in James Brust eindrangen. Sofort wurde das Leuchten der Kugeln schwächer, doch im gleichen Augenblick begangen Sirius Kugeln um ihn zu kreisen und nun liefen auch Blitze über seinen Arm in Remus Brust. Das leuchten seiner Kugeln nahm dann sofort wieder zu.

James Körper hörte sofort auf zu zittern und langsam formten sich an seiner rechten Hand auf Sirius Brust auch fünf Kugeln, die immer intensiver zu leuchten begangen, bis Sirius Kugeln sehr schwach waren und er leicht wankte. Dann begangen alle 15 Kugeln um die drei zu kreisen und nun flossen von James Arm aus Blitze in Sirius Brust und der stand wieder sicherer. Die Kugeln umkreisten die drei inzwischen so schnell, das sich eine blauleuchtende Kuppel um sie gebildet hat, in der nun die Blitze aus den Körpern aufgefangen und zurückgegeben wurden. Dann nach einer geraumen weile formten sich aus der Kuppel fünf große Kugeln.

Zwei Kugeln drangen in James Brust ein. Zwei weitere fuhren in Remus und die fünfte fuhr in Sirius Brust. Seine Arme erschlafften und ehe Remus oder ein anderer eingreifen konnte brach er auf den Boden zusammen und schlug sich den Kopf an. Sofort war ein Heiler an seiner Seite. „Ich fühle kaum Puls und Atmung." Meinte er und ließ den Bewusstlosen in ein anderes Bett schweben. „Geben sie ihm und James starke Stärkungstränke." Meinte Remus und stützte sich am Bett von James ab. Eine Heilerin kam zu ihm. „Legen sie sich bitte auch hin Mr. Lupin und nehmen sie auch einen, Vollmond ist doch gerade erst zwei Nächte her." Remus wiedersprach nicht und setzte sich auf das dritte Bett.

Eine Heilerin schob gerade Lily auf einem Bett herein. „Mrs. Potter lebt, ich weiß nicht wie sie den Todesfluch überlebt hat, aber sie ist kräftig und atmet selbstständig." Eine andere Heilerin war bei Harry gewesen. „Der Jung wurde auch vom Todesfluch getroffen und hat nur diese Narbe behalten." Klärte sie Dumbledore auf, welcher leicht nickte. „Mr. Potter lebt ebenfalls, sein Herz schlägt kräftig und er schläft nun. Mr. Black schläft ebenfalls. Er ist dem Tode sehr nahe. Sein Körper ist vollkommen entkräftet. Wir konnten nur geringe Mengen von Energie feststellen. Wir haben ihn am Bett fixiert, bis alles geklärt ist." Er zog um das Bett einen Vorhang zu.

Wieder meldete sich der Auror, der Remus angemacht hatte, als die Heilerin ihn dazu bewegen wollte sich hinzulegen. „Ist es nicht besser der Werwolf kommt in ein Einzelzimmer, wo er keinen schaden anrichten kann?" Frank packte ihn am Kragen. „Halt dein Maul Johnson. James und Sirius haben sieben Jahre lang mit ihm in einem Schlafsaal verbracht ohne sich zu beschweren. Also verschwinde, oder ich hex dich zum Mond." Remus legte Frank sanft eine Hand auf den Arm. „Danke Frank, aber die Anstrengung wäre er nicht wert." Frank lächelte leicht und ließ Johnson los. Alice legte Harry in das hereingebrachte Gitterbett und deckte ihn sanft zu. „Remus, wir haben halt keine Vorurteile mehr gegenüber Werwölfe, seit wir wissen, dass du einer bist. Und daher reagieren wir ein wenig empfindlich wenn wir jemanden mit den Vorurteilen treffen und treten ihm gehörig in seinen Arsch. Denn du bist der leibenswerteste und netteste Mann dem ich je begegnet bin." Remus wurde leicht rot und Frank schnaubte. „Muss ich jetzt eifersüchtig werden?" Fragte er und Alice und Remus lachten. Alice küsste Remus auf die Wange. So nun leg dich hin und ruh dich auch aus." Sie drückte ihn in die Kissen und deckte ihn dann sanft zu.

„" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „"

Sirius öffnete stöhnend die Augen, schloss sie jedoch sofort wieder, weil ihn das grelle Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung blendete. Als seine Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten sah er sich orientierungslos um. Er lag in einem Bett im St. Mungo Hospital. Das nächste das er bemerkte war, dass seine Hände am Bett fixiert worden waren, so dass er sich nicht rühren konnte.

Links neben dem Bett bemerkte er ein Rascheln und blickte in die Richtung. Auf einen Stuhl saß dort Kingsley und las den Tagespropheten. Von rechts beugte sich jemand über Sirius und er erkannte dort Frank. Langsam kamen ihm alle Erinnerungen an das Geschehene wieder. „Wie lange war ich weg?" Fragte er krächzend. „Zwei volle Tage." Meinte Frank. „Geht es Remus und James, Lily und Harry gut?" Fragte Sirius und hustete keuchend. Frank hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen. „Remus ist putz munter. Er sagt du hast den meisten Schaden davon getragen." Sirius nickte leicht. „Remus und James brauchten die meiste Energie."

Frank nickte. „Lily und James leben, sind aber noch immer ohne Bewusstsein. Remus und Alice kümmern sich um Neville und Harry." Sirius nickte leicht und entspannte sich. „Habt ihr Pettigrew gefunden?" Fragte er leise. „Nein, keine Spur. Bisher verdankst du es Dumbledore und der Tatsache, dass Lily und James noch Atmen, dass du noch nicht nach Azkaban geschafft worden bist. Dumbledore musste Crouch ziemlich bearbeiten. Du wärst ohne Verhandlung und Veritaserum weggeschafft worden." Sirius blickte Frank an. „Du kannst einen echt aufbauen." Murmelte er. „Dafür bin ich nicht da, Sirius. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich noch nicht so recht, was ich in Bezug auf dich denken soll."

Sirius nickte nur wieder. „Frank, du kennst mich und meine Familie. Wie ich über selbige dachte und immer noch denke. Voldemort steht für genau dass, wogegen ich immer rebelliert und gekämpft habe. Ich würde lieber sterben, als James zu verraten und ihn, Lily und klein Harry den Tod zu überantworten. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass dieser Bluff sie schützen könnte. Aber ich habe sie ihm praktisch auf dem Silbertablett serviert. Verdient hätte ich es ja in Azkaban zu landen. Ich habe James mal wieder enttäuscht. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum er sich mit mir abgegeben hat." Meinte er traurig und starrte an die Decke.

„Weil er dich im Gegenzug genauso gebraucht hat, genauso sehr wie ich." Erklang Remus Stimme und er trat durch den Spalt im Vorhang, der um Sirius Bett herum zugezogen war. „Weil wir ohne den anderen nicht die wären, die wir nun sind." Sirius sah Remus an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr wärt ohne mich viel weniger in Schwierigkeiten gekommen."

Remus nickte nachdenklich. „Ja und wir hätten all den Spaß und die Strafarbeiten und die Strafpredigten von den Lehrern verpasst. Wir hätten nie erfahren, was es heißt Freunde zu haben. Sirius, ich bete darum, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt. Ich bete darum, dass du nicht der Verräter bist. Auch wenn das hieße, dass ein anderer Freund ein Verräter wäre." Remus verstummte und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Momentan fällt es allen schwer zu glauben, du wärst zu so etwas nicht fähig. Du weißt warum."

Sirius nickte leicht. „Weil ich dich schon einmal verraten und Snape beinahe umgebracht habe." Frank und Kingsley hoben ihre Köpfe und sahen sie an. „Warum hast du mir damals verziehen?" Fragte Sirius leise und sah Remus an. „Weil wir Freunde sind. Weil du von James schon genug gestraft wurdest. Weil ich gesehen habe, dass es dich beinahe zerbrochen hat. Weil ich ... dir verzeihen wollte." Remus drückte leicht seine Hand. „Ruh dich weiter aus, Sirius." Er gab ihm noch etwas Stärkungstrank, woraufhin Sirius wieder einschlief, da er mit Schlaftrank versetzt war.

„" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „"

Als Sirius das nächste mal wieder langsam aufwachte hörte er laute Stimmen im Zimmer. Allerdings sah er nichts, da die vorhänge um seinem Bett noch immer zugezogen waren. „Das lasse ich nicht zu. Niemand war anwesend, außer Lily, James, Harry und der Geheimniswahrer, egal ob Sirius oder Peter oder sonst jemand dieser ist. Das wissen wir nicht. Da Harry uns nichts sagen kann und Lily und James noch ohne Bewusstsein sind, haben sie keinerlei Beweise ob er es nun ist oder nicht. Also verlange ich, dass er unter Veritaserum verhört wird und nicht einfach ohne Verhandlung nach Azkaban geschifft wird."

Das klang eindeutig nach Remus. „Sie Werwolf haben mir gar nichts zu sagen." Keifte jemand, dessen Stimme sehr nach Barty Crouch klang. „Barty, bitte. Mr. Lupin hat recht, wenn ich vernünftig darüber nach denke haben wir wirklich keinerlei Beweise, weder für Mr. Blacks Schuld, noch für seine Unschuld." Die Stimme kannte er auch, das war eindeutig Dumbledore. „Darum Barty, verlange ich als Mitglied des Zaubergamont, die Befragung von Sirius Orion Alexander Black unter Veritaserum." Crouch knurrte. „Na schön. Mrs. Longbottom, besorgen sie vier Zeugen, einen Ministeriumsarzt mit einer Dosis des stärksten Veritaserums, einen Protokollführer, Madam Bones und Cornelius Fudge." Hörte Sirius dann.

„Remus pass bitte auf Harry und Neville auf." Erklang dann Alice Stimme. Sirius merkte, wie sein Bewusstsein wieder abdriftete.

„" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „"

„Wachen sie auf Black." Sirius wurde unsanft geschüttelt und bekam mehrmals kräftige Ohrfeigen. „Los, Augen auf." Sirius öffnete zum dritten mal stöhnend die Augen und sah sich erschrocken um. Frank und Kingsley saßen noch immer rechts und links neben ihm. Alice stand neben Frank. Remus stand bei Kingsley. Ein Arzt stand über Sirius gebeugt. Am fußende saßen Dumbledore, Crouch, Fudge und Madam Bones, sowie die vier Zeugen auf herbeigeschafften Stühlen.

Der Arzt brach das Siegel an einer kleinen Phiole, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte. „Trinken!" Er flößte Sirius das Serum ein, von dem normalerweise drei Tropfen genügt hätten, aber Sirius bekam die ganzen 100 ml zu trinken und so wurde jeder Ansatz für eine Gegenwehr im Keim erstickt. Sirius spürte wie sich sein Geist sofort vernebelte und seine Augen wurden glasig. Bei einer so hohen Dosis musste er immer korrekt antworten.

„Nennen Sir uns ihren vollständigen Namen." Forderte Crouch. „Sirius Orion Alexander Black." Meinte Sirius mit tonloser Stimme.

„Sie sind mit James Potter befreundet?" Fragte Madam Bones. „Ja, das bin ich." Murmelte er.

„Sie sind der Patenonkel von Harry James Potter?" Fragte nun Dumbledore. „Ja, das bin ich." Erwiderte Sirius.

„Haben sie dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, je Treue geschworen?" Fragte Crouch angewidert. „Nein, das habe ich nie getan." Ein Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden.

„Sie sind also kein Todesser?" Madam Bones rückte ihr Monokel zurecht. „Nein, das bin ich nicht." Murmelte Sirius.

„Sie haben James Potter nicht an den dunklen Lord verraten?" Fragte Dumbledore. „Nein, das habe ich nicht." Remus schloss erleichtert die Augen.

„Sie sind nicht der Geheimniswahrer der Potters." Fragte Crouch. „Nein, sie nahmen auf meinen Rat hin jemand anderen." Remus holte wieder tief Luft.

„Wen nahmen die Potters an ihrer statt?" Wollte Madam Bones wissen. „Peter Pettigrew." Sofort wurden die Stimmen lauter und Remus vergrub traurig das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Das glaube ich nicht." Donnerte Crouch. „Aber es ist die Wahrheit." Erklang auf einmal eine schwache, männliche Stimme von rechts. Alle wirbelten herum. James Potter lehnte dort n der Wand und zitterte leicht. Frank sprang auf und half ihm sich auf den Stuhl zu setzten.

James setzte sich und blickte Crouch und die anderen an. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr Sirius so etwas zutrauen würdet." Meinte er. „Hättest du es denn von Peter geglaubt?" Fragte Alice sanft. James sah sie an und wirkte sehr traurig. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Jedenfalls wollte ich es nicht wahr haben, dass Remus, Sirius oder Peter so etwas tun könnten. Tatsache ist aber, dass Peter es wohl doch konnte. Er war unser Geheimniswahrer, nicht Sirius." Damit war für James die Sache erledigt.

„Geben sie Sirius das Gegenmittel." Meinte Remus und trat an James Seite, der seine Hand ergriff und ihn fragend ansah. „Warum lebe ich noch und was ist mit ... Lily und Harry?" Remus umarmte James sanft. „Unser Bund hat dich am Leben erhalten. Lily lebt Unglaublicherweise auch noch und Harry ist auch davon gekommen. Es geht euch allen gut." Meinte er erleichtert. Derweil verabreichte der Heiler Sirius das Antiserum und verschwand dann. Frank löste die Fesseln und Sirius war frei. Remus nickte Frank dankbar zu.

Sirius stöhnte leise, als sein Blick sich langsam klärte. Als er James neben sich sitzen sah liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. „Es tut mir so leid, James." James ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Es ist gut Sirius. Du konntest es doch nicht wissen." Meinte er sanft und strich ihm über den Rücken. „Sirius, du hast versucht uns zu schützen einschließlich Peter und hast dein Leben dafür riskieren wollen." Er drückte seine Hand fester und Sirius entspannte sich.

„Longbottom, was machen sie da?" Blaffte Fudge. „Falls sie es nicht mitbekommen haben, hat Sirius nichts getan. Laut seiner Aussage unter Veritaserum und laut James Aussage war Peter Pettigrew der Geheimniswahrer und Verräter." Blaffte Frank zurück. „Und nach meiner Aussage auch." Erklang eine schwache Frauenstimme und alle drehten sich herum. Lily stand sich am Gitterbett von Harry festhaltend mit Harry im Arm da. „Mrs. Potter, legen sie sich bitte wieder hin." Befahl eine Heilerin und nahm ihr Harry ab. „Sie haben den Todesfluch Unglaublicherweise überlebt und sie sind noch sehr geschwächt. Außerdem, habe ich ihnen noch etwas mit zu teilen. Mr. Potter, kommen sie bitte ebenfalls her. Sie geht das auch etwas an."

Remus stützte James und führte ihn zu Lilys Bett, wo dieser sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihrem Bett niedersinken ließ. Remus ließ sie allein und zog den Vorhang zu, damit sie ungestört reden konnten. Dann ging er zu Sirius und umarmte ihn fest. „Ich bin froh, dass das so ausgegangen ist." Meinte er und lächelte traurig.

„Mr. Black, es tut uns leid." Meinte Crouch und nahm seinen Umhang. „Sie sind natürlich frei und auf Peter Pettigrew wird ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt." Sirius nickte und lehnte sich zurück. „Danke." Murmelte er. Dumbledore reichte Sirius die Hand und lächelte. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass sich das zum guten gewendet hat, auf gewisse weise."

Sirius nickte und setzte sich erschrocken auf, als er Lilys Schrei hörte und stand auf und eilte mit Remus zu dem anderen Bett hinüber. Lily drückte sich weinend an James Brust und schluchzte leise. Sirius und Remus sahen James fragend an, denn auch er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Die Heilerin hatte Harry wieder in sein Gitterbett gesetzt und Sirius wankte hinüber. „Mooie, Wau!" Rief der kleine, als er ihn und Remus näherkommen sah und streckte die Ärmchen nach ihnen aus.

Sirius nahm ihn auf den Arm. „Hey mein kleiner." Murmelte er. „Wollen wir Mummy und Daddy ein wenig aufmuntern?" Fragte er und trug ihn zu Lily und James und setzte Harry auf Lilys Schoss, die ihn fest an sich zog und noch immer leise weinte. James schluckte leicht. „Lily war schwanger. Das Kind hat den Todesfluch nicht überlebt. Es ist tot. Die Heiler haben es entfernt." Meinte er mit belegter Stimme.

Sirius umarmte Lily und Harry. „Lily es tut mir so leid. Hätte ich nicht mal wieder eine dumme Idee gehabt, wäre das alles nie geschehen." Meinte er leise. Lily sah Sirius an und drückte ihn. „Hör auf, du konntest das nicht wissen." Meinte sie.

„Das Baby war auch noch nicht sehr alt." Meinte sie und sah ihn und dann Remus und James an. „Wir schaffen das schon. Solange wir eine Familie sind. Harry, James, Remus, du und ich." Meinte sie leise. Sirius nickte und küsste Harry auf die Stirn. „Unser kleiner Held."

James sah Dumbledore an, der gerade näher trat. „Was ist mit Voldemort?" Fragte er. „Wo ist er hin?" Dumbledore drückte James Schulter. „Er ist weg." Meinte er. „Ist er tot?" Fragte Lily hoffnungsvoll. „Oh, leider ist er nicht tot. Er ist entmachtet, seiner Kräfte und seines Körpers beraubt, aber nicht tot. Ich fürchte eines Tages wird er wiederkehren und er wird den kleinen Harry hier immer noch als Bedrohung ansehen."

Lily drückte Harry an sich und strich ihm durchs wuschelige Haar. „Er soll nur kommen. Wir treten ihm gerne wieder in den Hintern. Bevor er Harry bekommt muss er noch an mir vorbei." Meinte Sirius grimmig und James nickte. „Genau, vorher muss er noch an uns vorbei." Dumbledore lächelte und nickte. „Es gibt noch etwas, dass wir bedenken und besprechen sollten." Er strich Harry durchs Haar.

„Harry wird überall bekannt sein und auch in Gefahr, denn es laufen noch immer Todesser frei herum." Sirius hob die braue. „Mir anderen Worten, wir sollen ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen halten und nicht wie den Retter der Welt!" Dumbledore nickte. „Lassen sie das mal unsere Sorge sein." Meinte Lily und küsste Harry auf die Stirn. „Wir erziehen ihn, so wie WIR es für richtig halten. Und er wird am Ende so sein, wie er sich eben entwickelt. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihm jemand unter Druck setzt. Prophezeiung hin oder her, ich konnte Wahrsagen noch nie leiden." Meinte sie und Sirius, James und Remus nickten zustimmend.

„" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „"

So, da hätten wir mal wieder eine neue Idee von mir. Ich find sie bisher ganz gut. Ich hoffe ihr auch

Die anderen werde ich auch noch nach und nach weiter abtippen.

CU all


	2. Oh komm schon Longbottom

„Frank Longbottom, lass deine Finger von dem Kuchen." Schimpfte Alice Longbottom mit ihrem Ehemann und sah ihn streng an. Ihr kleiner Sohn Neville saß in seinem Kinderstuhl und panschte in seinem Brei herum. „Ich mach doch gar nichts." Meinte Frank und sah sie unschuldig an. „Finger weg vom Kuchen, sonst schläft du heute Nacht auf dem Balkon. Das ist der Kuchen für Sirius Geburtstag." Meinte sie. Frank streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Du bist so gemein. Nicht wahr Neville? Mami ist heute wieder so gemein." Er küsste seinen Sohn auf die Stirn und der bot ihm etwas Brei an.

„Nein kleiner, iss mal schön selber, damit du groß und stark wirst. Daddy ist schon groß und stark." Neville gluckste und aß so gut er konnte weiter. „Wie geht es Sirius jetzt eigentlich?" Fragte Frank und setzte sich an den Tisch zum Abendessen. „Er war ganz schön mitgenommen. Aber ich denke Lily und James haben es geschafft ihn zu überzeugen, dass er alles getan hat was er konnte." Frank nickte leicht. „Kaum zu glauben, dass Peter der Verräter ist." Meinte er und nippte an seinem Tee. Alice nickte und seufzte. „Ich bin so froh, das James, Lily und Harry nichts weiter passiert ist." Frank strich seiner Frau über die Hand und lächelte. „Lass uns essen und dann schlafen gehen, es war ein langer Tag und morgen haben wir wieder ein paar Razzien." Alice küsste Frank sanft. „Ja, ist wohl besser."

Alice brachte nach dem Essen Neville in sein Bettchen und deckte ihn sanft zu. Dann kam sie zu Frank herunter und löschte überall das Licht. Die Hauselfe hatte bereits den Tisch abgeräumt und machte fertig sauber. Als überall das Licht aus war gingen Frank und Alice hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer und legten sich schlafen.

„" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „"

Frank und Alice schliefen bereits ruhig und entspannt, als sich vier Gestalten, in schwarzen Umhängen und mit Masken über ihren Gesichtern, dem Haus näherten. Sie waren in der Dunkelheit kaum zu erkennen und bewegten sich so gut wie lautlos auf das Haus zu. Die größte und breitschultrigste Gestalt trat an die Haustür und zog ihren Zauberstab. Leise murmelnd begann sie die Schließ- und Sicherheitszauber zu deaktivieren. Sie betraten das Haus und schlossen die Tür wieder. „Rabastan, geh und hole den Jungen, wir holen uns die lieben Eltern." Befahl die geschmeidigste und kleinste Gestalt einem der anderen mit kalter, weiblicher Stimme. „Du willst dir ja nur den meisten Spaß gönnen, Bella." Erwiderte der Angesprochene.

Rabastan trennte sich dann von ihnen, als sie über die Treppe das obere Stockwerk erreicht hatten. Er ging nach links, wo nach ihren Informationen das Kinderzimmer irgendwo lag. Er lugte immer durch einen Spalt in die Zimmer hinein. Die anderen gingen nach rechts, wo das Schlafzimmer von Frank und Alice lag.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die kleine Gestalt in einer der Nischen. Es war die Hauselfe, die ängstlich zu Rabastan blickte. Das Baby konnte sich nicht verteidigen, aber ihre Meister konnten es, also verschwand sie und tauchte im Kinderzimmer wieder auf. Sofort nahm sie den schlafenden Neville aus seinem Bettchen und lief zu einer Wand, wo sie einen verborgenen Schalter betätigte und sich dann durch die sich öffnende kleine Tür in der Wand quetschte. Die Tür schloss sich sofort und einen winzigen Moment später trat Rabastan ins Zimmer und sah sich suchend nach Neville um. Fluchend musste er feststellen, dass er nicht da war. Er verließ das Zimmer und ging zu den anderen.

Die Hauselfe legte Neville auf einem Berg Kissen ab und deckte ihn sanft zu. Ihre Meister konnte sie nicht mehr warnen, dass verrieten ihr die Geräusche im Schlafzimmer. Sie überlegte einen Moment was sie tun könnte und verschwand dann mit einem leisen „Plopp".

„" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „"

Währenddessen waren Bella und die anderen beiden ins Schlafzimmer eingedrungen und zerrten Frank und Alice aus ihrem Bett. Die beiden schrieen erschrocken auf, aber an ihre Zauberstäbe kamen sie nicht mehr heran. Sie brachten die beiden ins Wohnzimmer hinunter. „Longbottom, wo ist der dunkle Lord?" Fragte die größte Gestalt. „Lestrange!" Spuckte Frank aus und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Anwesend." Kam es dreistimmig. Bella lachte kalt auf und sah sich nach Rabastan um. „Das Balg ist nicht in seinem Bett." Meinte er. „Oh, schade. Ich mag Kinder." Meinte Bella. „Na ja, dann spielen wir eben nur mit Mami und Papi." Frank und Alice sahen sich erleichtert an. Neville war in Sicherheit. „Also Longbottom, zurück zu unserer Frage. Wo ist der dunkle Lord?" Frank sah sie unbeeindruckt an. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ihr küsst ihm den Arsch, nicht ich."

Bella richtete wütend den Zauberstab auf Frank. „Crucio!" Frank wand und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen am Boden. „Hört auf." Schrie Alice entsetzt und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herab. Sie wurde vom vierten Todesser von ihrem Ehemann fern gehalten. „Rabastan, hilf Barty mit Mrs. Longbottom." Befahl Rodolphus Lestrange und nahm seine Maske ab. „Aber gerne doch, Rodolphus." Sein jüngerer Bruder kam sofort grinsend zu dem vierten Todesser und sie zerrten Alice in eine andere Ecke.

Bella senkte den Zauberstab und Frank keuchte. „Oh komm schon Longbottom. So schwer ist die Antwort auf unsere Frage doch nicht. Wir wollen nur wissen, wo sich unser Meister aufhält." Meinte sie zuckersüß.

„" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „"

In der Zwischenzeit war die Hauselfe auf dem Anwesen der Potters in Godrics Hollow, wo James und Lily ihr Haus wieder aufgebaut hatten, angekommen. „Oden!" Rief sie verzweifelt, während ihr dicke Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Der Hauself von Lily und James erschien und sah sie erstaunt an. „Nada, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte er. „Todesser greifen an meine Meister. Nada braucht Hilfe für sie." Schluchzte sie verzweifelt. Oden sah sie entsetzt an. „Oden holt seinen Meister. Warte hier Nada." Meinte er und verschwand im Haus. Im Schlafzimmer trat er ans Bett und zupfte James am Ärmel. „Meister James, Sir. Bitte wachen sie auf, Sir." Flehte er und wich eine Schritt zurück, als James die Augen öffnete. „Was ist denn los, Oden?" Fragte er verschlafen. „Oden tut es sehr leid sie zu wecken, Sir. Aber Nada ist draußen, die Hauselfe der Longbottoms und bittet um Hilfe. Ihre Meister werden von Todessern angegriffen."

James saß auf einmal Kerzengerade im Bett. „WAS?" Lily wurde nun auch wach. "Was ist denn los, Schatz?" Fragte sie. „Oden geh und wecke bitte Remus. Lily, du rufst die Auroren. Todesser sind bei Frank und Alice." Meinte er, stand auf und schlüpfte in seine Sachen. „Oh nein." Lily schlüpfte in ihren Morgenmantel und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter, wo sie im Wohnzimmer auf Remus trafen. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte er. James schnappte sich den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel. „Todesser bei Frank und Alice. Informiere du den Orden, Lily das Ministerium ich Sirius." Remus wandte sich sofort der Glaskugel auf einem Beistelltisch zu, während Lily sich vor den Kamin kniete. „Sirius Black." Sprach James in den Spiegel. „Monere(1) tonus(2) Signum(3)." Meinte er dann zum Spiegel.

„" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „"

Sirius Black viel keuchend aus dem Bett, als auf dem Nachttisch der Zwei-Wege-Spiegel einen hohen, durchdringenden Ton wie eine Sirene von sich gab. „Mein Gott Sirius, was ist das?" Fragte die Frau die neben ihm geschlafen hatte und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. „James." Meinte Sirius krächzend. Er griff sich den Spiegel. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte er. Sofort erschien James Gesicht. „Alice und Frank werden von Todesser angegriffen. Ihre Hauselfe ist hier um Hilfe zu holen. Komm sofort her." Sirius nickte entsetzt. „Bin sofort da." Er stand auf und zog sich schnell seine Sachen über. „Tut mir leid Jay, ich hoffe ich bin bald wieder da." Seine Freundin nickte. „Pass auf dich auf, Sirius." Sirius nickte und packte seinen Zauberstab und rannte aus dem Haus. Schräg gegenüber kamen gerade Remus und James aus Lilys und James Haus heraus. Als sie sich trafen disapparierten sie sofort.

Sie apparierten nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später vor Frank und Alice Haus. „Seid vorsichtig." Ermahnte Remus seine beiden Freunde, ehe sie sich mit gezückten Zauberstäben auf die Haustür zu bewegten. Sie deckten sich gegenseitig und sahen sich nach weiteren Todessern um, die die Hauselfe vielleicht übersehen hatte. Sie konnten Franks und Alice Schmerzensschreie hören und Sirius musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht einfach hinein zu stürzen. Sirius machte sich auf ein Nicken von James bereit. Remus und er standen neben der Tür und würden ihm Deckung geben, wenn er hineinliefe.

James hielt drei Finger hoch, klappte einen herunter, dann den zweiten und beim dritten öffnete er die Tür mit einem Zauber und Sirius rannte ins Haus und rollte sich sofort ab. Die Tür war gegen die Wand gekracht und die Todesser wirbelten herum und nahmen ihn sofort unter Beschuss.

Sirius feuerte beim Abrollen bereits Schockzauber ab und auch Remus feuerte, während James nun zu einem Schrank sprintete, hinter dem er sich verbarg. Sirius war durch den Durchgang zur Küche gesprungen und feuerte nun aus der Tür heraus ins Wohnzimmer. Remus hockte noch immer an der Eingangstür.

James sah sich das Wohnzimmer an von seinem Platz aus und nickte Sirius zu, gab ihm das Zeichen ihn zu decken. Sirius nickte und James rannte am Schrank vorbei ins Wohnzimmer und sprang hinter die Couch. Als James dann auf die Todesser feuerte kam Remus nun herein gestürmt und nahm dessen Platz hinter dem Schrank verborgen ein.

„Gebt auf, ihr entkommt uns eh nicht." Rief Sirius. Sie hörten das schrille Gackern von Bella. „Und du meinst du kleiner Versager kannst dich gegen uns behaupten?" Rief sie. Sirius knurrte, als er die Stimme seiner Cousine hörte. „Gegen dich habe ich noch nie verloren, Bellatrix. Ich habe nicht vor heute damit anzufangen." Meinte Sirius. „Gebt auf, die Auroren und der Orden werden jeden Moment hier auftauchen."

Wieder erklang das Lachen. „Die werden euch auch nicht mehr helfen können." Schrie Bellatrix. „Inflagrare(4)!" Die Couch hinter der James hockte ging in Flammen auf und er wich zurück, wodurch er für die Todesser ins Ziel kam. Sofort schossen zwei Todesflüche auf ihn, doch James warf sich beiseite und rannte geduckt durch den Raum und warf sich hinter die Treppe und schlidderte über die Fliesen gegen die Wand. Er blieb einen Moment benommen liegen.

Als die Todesser auf James feuerten schaffte Remus es einen von ihnen zu schocken. Als Rabastan nun auf Remus feuerte bekam Sirius die Chance ihn zu schocken. Ein grüner Blitz krachte über seinem Kopf in den Türrahmen und Sirius wurde von einigen Splittern getroffen und von der Explosion nach vorne geschleudert. Remus drehte sich um und ließ ihn schnell mit einem Schwebezauber in Deckung schweben.

Sirius hatte wohl Splitter in die Augen bekommen, denn sie bluteten ziemlich stark. Allerdings konnte sich Remus nicht darum kümmern. James war inzwischen wieder zu sich gekommen und feuerte auf Rodolphus und Bellatrix, die noch aktiv waren. Plötzlich krachte die Balkontür auf und zwei Auroren feuerten auf sie. Hinter Remus tauchten einige Mitglieder vom Orden des Phönix auf und unterstützten sie. Keine zwei Minuten später waren auch Bellatrix und Rodolphus geschockt. Alle vier Todesser wurden gefesselt und fortgeschafft.

Ein Medimagier vom Ministerium kümmerte sich um Sirius und ein zweiter um James. Frank und Alice wurden sofort ins St. Mungo Hospital gebracht. „Ich bin in Ordnung, was ist mit Sirius?" Fragte James und versuchte den Heiler von sich zu schieben. „Halten sie still, Potter." Meinte der Heiler. „Mr. Black wird gut versorgt." James stöhnte frustriert und sah hinüber zu Remus, der neben Sirius kniete. Der Heiler nickte nach einer weile. „So, wir bringen sie nun ins St. Mungo, Potter." Meinte er.

Remus stand auf und sah sich um. „Nada!" Rief er und als die Hauselfe erschien kam er zu ihr. „Wo ist Neville?" Fragte er. „In seinem Zimmer, in einem Versteck." Meinte die Hauselfe. Remus ging hinauf. „Öffne das Versteck." Befahl er. Nada ging zu der Wand und betätigte den Schalter. Als sich die Tür öffnete schallte ihnen Nevilles Geschrei entgegen, da der kleine von dem ganzen Lärm wach geworden war. Nada hatte sich aber bisher nicht ins Haus zurück getraut gehabt. Remus hob Neville hoch und trug ihn zu der Wickelkommode, wo er Neville kurz hinlegte und dann in eine Decke wickelte und auf dem Arm hinunter trug.

Kaum hatte Remus Neville an sich gedrückt und ihm den Schnuller in den Mund geschoben, beruhigte der sich schon wieder.

Remus nickte den Auroren zu. „Es soll einer zu Franks Mutter gehen und sie ins St. Mungo bringen. Ich bringe Neville bereits dort hin." Damit reiste er mit dem Baby ins Hospital.

„" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „"

James sah, wie Sirius auf eine Trage gelegt wurde und er ebenfalls ins St. Mungo transportiert wurde. Dort angekommen wurde James beinahe umgerannt, als Lily sich ihm um den Hals warf. „Oh, James. Bist du in Ordnung?" Sirius Freundin stand hinter ihnen und hatte Harry im Arm.

Remus kam kurz nach ihnen an und setzte sich mit Neville auf einen Stuhl und nahm auch Harry in den Arm. So konnte Jay zu Sirius, der von den Heilern untersucht wurde. „Mir geht es gut, Schatz." Meinte James beruhigend zu Lily und grinste schief. „Ich hab nur Bekanntschaft mit der Wand gemacht. Ich mach mir nur sorgen um Sirius. Er hat Splitter in die Augen bekommen."

Lily umarmte James und küsste ihn. „Sirius geht es bestimmt gut." Meinte sie, als Jay besorgt an ihnen vorbei in das Untersuchungszimmer lief, in dass Sirius gebracht worden war. "Ich hoffe es sehr." Murmelte er und strich seiner Frau durchs Haar. „Wisst ihr schon was von Frank und Alice?" Erkundigte sich Remus, als Lily ihm Harry abnahm. „Nur dass sie noch leben." Meinte James leise.

Sie saßen schweigend nebeneinander und warteten bereits fast eine Stunde auf Nachricht über Frank, Alice und Sirius, als sie schnelle Schritte näherkommen hörten. Sie blickten nach links, wo eine alte Frau in einem Kleid, mit einem Hut, auf dem ein ausgestopfter Geier saß und einer großen roten Handtasche heraneilte. „Mrs. Longbottom." Meinte James und stand auf. "Was ist mit Frank und Alice? Wo ist Neville?" Fragte sie.

Remus stand auf. „Neville ist hier und Frank und Alice werden noch immer behandelt." Remus legte Neville in die Arme seiner Großmutter und bot ihr dann seinen Platz an. „Geht es Neville gut?" James nickte. „Ja, die Hauselfe hat ihn versteckt, als die Todesser angegriffen haben. Remus hat ihn dann später geholt und her gebracht." Sie nickte Remus dankbar zu. „Danke mein Junge." Remus lächelte verlegen. „Keine Ursache."

James und Remus ließen sich nebeneinander auf die Stühle sinken. "Das so etwas noch passieren kann, wo Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht mehr da ist." Meinte Mrs. Longbottom. Lily hatte Harry im Arm und nickte. "Ich bete das Frank und Alice wieder auf die Beine kommen." Meinte sie. "Und Sirius." Murmelte James. "Und Sirius." Kam es von Remus. Lily nickte. "Was ist mit ihm?" Fragte Mrs. Longbottom. "Er war mit uns dort, ist einem Todesfluch ausgewichen, hat aber Splitter in die Augen bekommen." Murmelte James leise und strich sich durchs Haar. "Die Heiler konnten noch nicht sagen, wie es mit seinen Augen aussieht." Mrs. Longbottom nickte und wiegte den kleinen Neville.

Nach zwei Stunden kam Jay zu ihnen und ließ sich neben Lily in einen Stuhl fallen. "Wie geht es ihm?2 Fragten James und Remus sofort. "Er schläft. Die Heiler sagen die Augen werden eine weile zum heilen brauchen. Er wird seine Sehkraft wiedererlangen, sofern er seine Augen schont. Dass heißt er muss eine weile eine Sonnenbrille tragen. Drinnen und draußen." Meinte sie. "Es bleiben auch keine Narben zurück, brauch aber alles bis es heilt." James und Remus wirkten erleichtert. Ein Heiler kam und holte Mrs. Longbottom und klein Neville und führte sie in sein Büro.

„Gehen wir heim, Harry muss ins Bett und Sirius ist hier in guten Händen." Meinte Lily sanft zu James und Remus. „Jay, du kannst auch gerne zu uns kommen." Meinte James. „Nein, danke, aber die Heiler haben mir ein Bett bei Sirius im Zimmer gestellt. Ich bleibe bei ihm." Die drei anderen nickten und verabschiedeten sich von ihr. „Wir sehen morgen nach ihm." Versprach Lily. Jay lächelte und drückte sie.

James und Lily legten Harry in sein Bettchen, wo er zufrieden nach einem in Reichweite liegendem Plüschtier griff und an sich knautschte. James lächelte sanft und deckte ihn zu. „Er ist so süß." Murmelte er. Lily lehnte sich von hinten an ihn. „Ja, das ist er. Lassen wir ihn schlafen und gehen auch ins Bett. Du brauchst auch ruhe." Sie schob James aus dem Kinderzimmer in ihr Schlafzimmer gegenüber.

James saß noch eine weile auf der Bettkante und starrte auf das bild von Sirius, Remus, Lily und Harry an der Wand. Die vier wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben. Er machte sich sorgen, da obwohl Voldemort fort war, war es für alle noch immer gefährlich, wie sie in dieser Nacht hatten feststellen müssen.

„" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „"

James baumelte seinen Umhang an den Haken im Flur und ging dann den Geräuschen nach ins Esszimmer, wo Remus und Lily gerade den Tisch deckten. Harry saß in seinem Kinderstuhl und klopfte fröhlich mit seinem Löffelchen auf den Tisch herum. „Na mein Kleiner, kannst das Essen kaum erwarten, was?" Harry gluckste und streckte die Ärmchen nach James aus. „Dada." Flötete er begeistert. James lachte und umarmte Harry und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Stirn. „Hallo Schatz." Meinte Lily und stellte eine Schüssel mit Kartoffeln auf den Tisch.

James schnappte sie sich und küsste sie liebevoll. „Hallo mein wunderschöner Sonnenschein." Remus lachte leise. „Schleimer." Meinte er und Lily lachte vergnügt.. „Wie geht es Sirius?" Fragte er dann. „Oh, der ist schon wieder putz munter, auch wenn er nichts sehen kann, hält ihm das nicht vom Flirten ab." Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe Jay zieht ihm die Ohren lang deswegen." James lachte.

„Nein, sie amüsiert sich, weil Sirius nicht nur von Schwestern betreut wird, sondern auch von Pflegern." Remus prustete leise. „Sag nicht er hat es geschafft sich an einen Pfleger ran zu machen." James grinste. „Doch, ich hab schon befürchtet Jay erstickt vor lachen. Sie hat Sirius aber seinen Irrtum nicht erklärt und ihn machen lassen. Der Pfleger hat sich ganz dicht zu ihm gebeugt und ihm dann ins Ohr gesäuselt, ob er schon immer auf Männer stand. Sirius ist fast aus dem Bett gefallen." Remus grinste. „Jetzt hab ich endlich was, womit ich ihn aufziehen kann." Meinte er.

James lachte und gemeinsam aßen sie zu Abend. „Hast du auch was von Frank und Alice gehört?" Fragte Lily und fütterte Harry. „Ja, habe ich. Sie machen noch immer Tests mit ihnen. Die Heilung ist nicht unmöglich, aber es wird lange dauern." Meinte er seufzend. „Sie haben beide den Cruciatus Fluch lange stand gehalten. Andere wären schon früher zerbrochen." James nickte leicht auf Remus Worte hin. „Frank und Alice sind stark. Franks Mum kümmert sich solange um Neville und sie unterstützt die beiden so gut es geht."

Nach dem Abendessen spielten Remus und James mit Harry. „Mooie." Rief Harry und hielt Remus sein Bilderbuch vor die Nase. „Soll ich dir was vorlesen ... hm?" Fragte er und zog ihn auf seinen Schoss und las Harry ruhig vor. Lily umarmte James und küsste ihn sanft. „Wann darf Sirius denn wieder nach Hause?"

James lehnte sich gegen Lily und beobachtete Remus und Harry lächelnd. „Er darf morgen wieder nach Hause. Das Problem ist, das er noch nicht gut sehen kann und Jay nicht den ganzen Tag da ist." Lily umarmte ihn wieder. „Er kann hier bleiben. Remus ist auch da und arbeitet an seinem Buch und wenn er sich ein wenig mit Harry beschäftigt sind die beiden Glücklich und ich kann auch arbeiten." Meinte sie sanft.

James küsste seine Frau liebevoll. „Du bist herrlich, weißt du das? Aber bist du sicher, dass du für die drei Babysitter spielen willst?" Lily grinste. „Zwei, denn dich schicke ich zur Arbeit." James lachte. „Ich meinte ja auch Remus, Sirius und Harry." Remus sah von dem Buch auf. „Ich Babysitte dich gleich." Lily streckte sich lachend auf der Couch aus. Der Abend verging ruhig und entspannt. Remus brachte Harry ins Bett und las ihm dort weiter vor, bis er eingeschlafen war.

„" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „"

„Schubs mich nicht." Keifte Sirius und tastete sich mit dem Gehstock voran. „Ich schubse dich nicht." Meinte Remus wie immer seelenruhig. „Aber wenn du weiter nörgelst besorg ich einen Kinderwagen für dich, dann kannst du Harry Gesellschaft leisten." James lachte leise. „Ha, ha. Macht euch nur über mich lustig." Maulte Sirius. „Tja, wer den Schaden hat, braucht für den Spott nicht mehr zu sorgen." Kommentierte James und schob Harrys Kinderwagen vor sich her.

Sirius hatte die eine Hand auf Remus Schulter gelegt und seufzte. „Warum kann ich nicht in mein Haus?" Fragte er. „Weil du in deinem Zustand nicht alleine bleiben kannst." Meinte Remus. „Du kannst bei Lily und James mit Harry spielen." Sirius richtete den Blick auf den Kinderwagen. Ein wenig verschwommen konnte er ihn sehen. „Hm das ist aber auch das einzigst gute daran." Meinte er.

„Na dann hör auf zu meckern. Lily wartet mit dem Mittagessen und Harry muss noch sein Mittagsschläfchen halten." Meinte James und sie liefen die Straße weiter herab und zum Haus der Potters, wo Lily in der Tür stand und schon wartete. „Da seid ihr ja. Das Essen wird schon kalt." Meinte sie zwinkernd. Sie umarmte Sirius. „Willkommen zuhause." Meinte sie und Sirius lächelte leicht. „Danke Lils. Schön wieder raus zu sein."

Er schnupperte in der Luft. „Hm das riecht gut. Das Zeug im St. Mungo ist ja grauenvoll." James und Remus lachten. „Tja er ist halt ein Gourmet." Remus schob Sirius ins Esszimmer und auf einen Stuhl. „Setz dich dann geht es los."

Sirius sah auf, als Jay ins Wohnzimmer kam. Er spielte gerade mit Harry und seinen Plüschtieren. „Na, hast du deinen Spaß?" Fragte sie. „Ja Mama. Ist es schon Zeit zu gehen?" Fragte er und schob die Unterlippe vor. Jay umarmte ihn lachend. „Spinner. Lass uns gehen. Lily und James wollen sicher ihre Ruhe haben." Sirius sah empört aus. „Ich störe nie." Meinte er wichtigtuerisch. „Ja, wer es glaubt." Meinte sie amüsiert und nahm Sirius mit hinüber in sein Haus.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte sie und machte Abendessen. „Mein Kopf brummt ein wenig." Sie strich ihm durchs Haar. „Hast du dich ein wenig hingelegt?" Sirius nickte und nippte am Kürbissaft, den sie ihm gegeben hatte. „Japp, mit Harry zusammen." Sie lächelte sanft. „Schön. Das wird schon wieder, darfst es nur nicht erzwingen." Sirius küsste Jay sanft. „Ja, ich weiß."

„" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „" - „"

(1) monere lat. -Warnen

(2) tonus lat. -Ton

(3) signum lat. -Signal

(4) Inflagrare flagrare lat. -brennen


End file.
